1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a device for attaching a magnetic disk unit for use as an external storage unit of a host computer, such as a personal computer, a word-processor or a workstation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the structure of a conventional device for attaching a magnetic disk unit (hereinafter referred to as an attaching device). The attaching device has brackets 12 and one or two screws 13. The brackets 12 are used to connect the magnetic disk unit 11 with a host computer (on a system side), and the screws 13 are used to fix the brackets 12 to the magnetic disk unit 11 directly or through a small cylindrical rubber 14.
As systems have become more portable, magnetic disk units have become thinner. As a result, the stiffness of such a conventional attaching device decreases remarkably. In addition, the attaching device has poor vibration-damping properties because the brackets 12 are fixed directly to the magnetic disk unit 11, or because, even when these components are fixed together through the rubber 14, the rubber 14 is still slightly attached to a certain portion of the magnetic disk unit 11. Thus, although specifications for the magnetic disk unit are severe, the vibration-damping properties and impact resistance of the magnetic disk unit 11 deteriorate. Also, because an amount of strain on the magnetic disk unit 11 increases when it is attached to the system side, it is likely to deviate from tracks, and thus errors are likely to occur.